The Gala
by Munchman
Summary: Algol decides to host a Gala, hilarity ensues. Created for comic reasons.
1. The Invitations

THE GALA

_**THE GALA**_

A MasterMunchie FanFic for Soul Calibur

_This is a Soul Calibur fan fic, which creates lots of pairings and contains lots of laughable momemts, well I hope anyway. This is based off of SC IV so there will be characters from there (and perhaps Star Wars characters if you are lucky). Review kindly as it is made for humour and maybe a lil' bit o' romance… If you are nice to me._

'Hmm…' Algol pondered to himself, tapping the armrest to his throne.

'I just created a big ass tower, but no one seems to have noticed…' he thought to himself, the Hero King was of course looking to make a big entrance into the world.

'What can gather the greatest people in the land to one setting… I think…' Algol paused, following a spark of Genius on his behalf

'PARTY OVER HERE!' He shouted out loud. 'Wait… not a party, remember Algol, you are a King… a Tea Party? A Box Social? An Ice Cream Social? Mmmm… Ice Cream… wait! I got it! A royal Gala! I'm such a genius.' He laughed to himself and started writing invitations instantly.

The next day, an eagle (or possibly another bird grand enough they can deliver messages across the world in a day) delivered the letters to everyone, including at the base of Mt. Fuji, where Yoshimitsu resided and the ruins of the Ling-Sheng-Su temple, Kilik's calling home.

The Invitation read:

_The Great King Algol has requested your company in a Gala Event at 'The Big Ass Tower' (AKA The Tower of Lost Souls)_

_He also requests that you MUST have a guest with you, or else there will be no entry, seriously, he wants lots of people, so lose some weight you fat savvy's and get a date._

'So, that's what it was' Siegfried said to himself, sitting on rock facing the tower in the background. 'The Tower of Lost Souls… and holding a Gala too? What must this 'King' be thinking of? A strange event really'

'Of course, and apparently we need a date, the Wolfkrone Kingdom isn't exactly creeping with particularly good looking men' said a woman by his side

'Well of course you don't have to have to Hildegard, with my past and everything it'll be doubtful that I can go anyway. It'll be a chaotic affair.'

'I remember what happened to the nearby Town Hall… blown up by Astaroth' Hilde noted

'Well, him and his giant Axe… and that other guy'

'You mean…?'

'Zasalamel'

'Not familiar with him'

'Has a giant scythe, sent the bodyguard into 'the 4th dimension' because the bodyguard though he was too drunk'

'Oh right, baldy'

'Yeah, anyway, I'm going… it's going to be a busy city tonight due to… Algol? Yeah, Algol'

Meanwhile, Tira and Nightmare were in their homestead, as Tira was making loud noises in her room. Nightmare wanted to find out what it was.

'What the hell are you doing?' Nightmare queried

'This is what's… doing' Tira said, to busy searching through her cupboards to care

'A Gala? Where?' Nightmare asked

'The Tower of Lost Souls'

'SOULS!?' Nightmare got excited and suddenly beamed a smile (despite not having a mouth)

'No Soul eating! For the last time! I'm still embarrassed about that Town Hall fiasco'

'It's not my fault I thought that little kid was my beer'

'How can you confuse those two!?'

'The kids name was Budweiser…'

'It was Harold!'

'Oh…'

'Anyway, is this too slutty?' Tira released a skimpy bikini from the cupboard

'Whoa! If you wore that in public you'd get arrested!' Nightmare stumbled backwards a bit

'Well I need to look sexy, don't I?' Tira smiled and went back to her rummaging

'For who? Just because you need a date to take with you for you to gain entry? If it means that much to you, I'LL take you' Nightmare sighed

'Well, it makes no difference if you do take me or you don't, either way, I'm getting lucky tonight even it kills me!'

'Wait, you're… I don't think I can believe my non-existent ears'

'You heard me, Tira + Hot Guy Hot Luuuuurve' Tira made a long thrusting motion as she emphasised the 'Love' bit of the sentence.

'…Well… good luck with that' Nightmare went back to whatever he was doing, almost crying (out of metaphoric eyes) with laughter as he shut the door.

As this was going on, in Paris, Amy walked into the oversized study of Raphael Sorel to hand over the invitation.

'Leave please, I'm busy' Raphael was on his desk, face down, writing down on a piece of paper

'But father, this appeared in the mail' Amy handed Raphael the invitation, he grabbed it, head still down

'…and?'

'I need to with a guest, can you take me?'

'Does it look like I'm one to meddle in these types of affairs?'

'Well, I want to go'

'I know you do Amy, I can hear the wanting in your voice. Very well, take one of the servants'

'But I want you to be there, in case something happens'

'Like what? It's a Gala, not a random brothel gathering, the only thing that can happen is the punch being bad… or Astaroth appearing again, I'm still picking the rubble off my best formalwear.'

'But what if another boy starts to seduce me?'

'Well, your 14, it's time for you to learn some life lessons'

'But what if I… you know…'

'Nothing wrong with some light petting'

'I mean the heavy stuff'

'Oh…' Raphael stopped writing and leaned back on his chair, head tilted toward the roof

'Taking you would risk me looking like a paedophile, you know that?'

'I'll be careful not to give any wrong impressions father, please?'

'I will accept your enquiry under some rules. Number one, I want to know you can make it home alone, I doubt I will be staying long, or maybe I'll stay longer then you should and Number two, you have to make the servants call me Colonel Saint Cool for a week'

'That shall be done father' Amy said, walking solemnly out of the study.

While the Sorel household had this dilemma, in Greece, there was another dilemma.

'How can you not take me!?' Cassandra shrilled at her older sister

'I have to take my husband Cassandra, you know that right?' Sophitia said calmly

'No, I don't, I thought sisters were meant to stick together' Cassandra sulked

'Well, Rothion insisted I…'

'I don't care! Now how will I get in' Cassandra stormed off outside and into some woods

Cassandra was indeed stressed, she was desperate to get into the Gala, and was sitting at a tree in the middle of a wood. Rustling was heard nearby as someone approached her.

'Are you lost?' the voice said, as if caring for her

'Who the heck are you?' Cassandra obviously still annoyed

'Galen Marek' he said straight off the bat 'and you are?'

'Cassandra…' she said, shuffling to her feet 'Galen is a strange name…'

'It's because I'm… not from around here' he said 'you dropped this by the way' he added, changing the subject

'Oh, you can keep it; take your husband to it'

'Whoa, I don't swing that way'

'Oh, sorry, I had the wrong idea, my sister was supposed to go with me, but she chose her husband… that's why I'm so upset' Cassandra admitted

'Well, I'll be more then happy to accompany you; an event like this is just what I need to clear my mind'

'But you're just a randomer; besides, I'm more into the sword wielding types'

'Oh really?' Galen ignited his lightsaber

'Wow! That looks cool!' She said, admiring the glow 'But can you use it?'

Quickly and swiftly he cut a message out on a tree in 2.4591 seconds saying 'See for yourself'

'OK… you can come' Cassandra said, trying not to tackle him and make babies with him after that expert display of swordsmanship.

The Greek and the Jedi seemed to be getting on well, but across the globe, there was another dispute going on

'Come on, take me!' A man pleaded

'Hong Yun-Seong, what makes you think I would want to go with you?' Seong Mi-Na retaliated

'Because, I'm the only guy who you COULD go for, besides, I need a guest to get in!'

'Well, I'm taking an old friend with me, besides, he's already accepted. You could just go with Talim if you wanted to'

'But how can Talim make me look good in front of everyone?'

A sudden clearing of the throat was heard. Talim was behind him tapping her foot impatiently.

'Oh, hey Talim!' Yun-Seong faked a large grin slowly

'What's wrong with me then? It turns out that I want to go to the Gala too, I think maybe I'll go with someone else now' Talim said, stressed

'Oh, but you are so beautiful Talim! Why not just go for me so all the guys don't crawl on you, eh?' Yun-Seong tried to protest

'I'm beautiful? That doesn't sound like the Yun-Seong I know' Seong Mi-Na chuckled

'Well, it's better then saying she's a stone cold fox' Yun-Seong said

'We'll see how things go during this morning' Talim smiled evilly and walked away

_What will happen to Siegfried and Hilde?_

_What will happened between Cassandra and Sophitia?_

_Will Nightmare ever stop laughing at Tira's attempts to get laid?_

_Will Zasalamel and Astaroth blow up the place?_

_Will all the other characters make an appearance? (Yes, I was just too lazy to write them in the introduction)_

_All will be revealed in the next chapter…_


	2. The Event Begins

THE GALA

_**THE GALA PARTA TWOA**_

A queue had formed outside the Big Ass Tower… sorry, I meant Tower of Lost Souls as people entered the building through admittance of the two skeleton guards, Steve and Pierre. It was similar to Noah's Ark, except without the blatant lies. They came in twos. Even the buxom Ivy came with Maxi (yet this was only because they just realized they were letting people in pairs in). Galen Marek and Cassandra both appeared as the first of the guests, Galen in his father, Kento's, robe as Cassandra wore her blue vest and white gloves with long white and gold boots almost reaching her thighs. Siegfried and Hilde both turned up together, yet hesitant to go in. Siegfried in formalwear that he tried to resemble like armour, keeping his butch appearance, as Hilde wore her long blue dress, her hair cut for the occasion. The most controversial pairing was Nathanial 'Rock' Adams and Setsuka, Rock managing to look smart for a change next to Setsuka's pink and purple kimono. Mitsurugi was with Taki, and their 'attempts' at a smart dress, Xianghua and Kilik both turned up in Ling Sheng-su temple wear and more came two by two. Talim even decided towards taking Yun-Seong, despite being hesitant. The guards jerked in the line, crossing their swords as a lone, masked man approached.

'Halt, where is your guest' the left guard said. No answer came from him.

'I'll ask again, where is your guest' he repeated. No answer came.

'I will have to ask you to turn around and leave if you do not have a guest' the guard said. The Masked man walked away solemnly. Then, after he disappeared, a burst of flame came from his hands and he whipped out his sword in a small explosion and flew like a helicopter, twirling his sword in his hands.

'Thy name is Yoshimitsu, and for my clans sake, I shall be gate-crashingeth' he said as he hovered above the guards and quickly zoomed into the main hall where the guards were powerless to interfere.

Then, in the queue, was a big, 7 foot tall golem with a slightly smaller hooded man.

'Halt, where is your guest' the guard said

'My guest is here, sir' the hooded man pointed at the Golem.

'I don't think so sir' the guard prevented them from passing

'I will crush the life out of you!' the golem shouted, reaching his hands towards the guard

'Hold it Astaroth, we don't want a violet bloodbath'

'Please Zasalamel? Pretty, pretty please with a sugar lump on top? I'll make sure I clean the blood and guts off my hands before I try one of the scrumptious treats that Mr. Algol has!' Astaroth made puppy dog stares with his bright orange eyes.

'Oh alright Astaroth, just make it quick. And only one guard, they do a decent job around here' Zasalamel sighed

'Oh boy oh boy oh boy!' Astaroth jumped around, clapping his hands. He then grasped his giant axe and smacked one of the guards away with a giant swipe.

'Whoa! That's gotta be 1000 yards at least! You're a synch for the golfing tournament this year!' Zasalamel exclaimed as the other guard trembled in fear, letting them through.

Meanwhile, inside the hall, everything was going well, the guests had arrived and were making small talk, but obviously there were a few minor setbacks, one of them being Tira. She had dressed in a miniskirt and a black, button up shirt with some buttons undone for 'cleavage' as she tried to chat up some guys.

'Did you know I can fit 5 snooker balls in my mouth?' she squealed to a rather bemused Raphael

'No, and to be honest, I did not want it to infiltrate my ears thank you very much' Raphael retaliated calmly, sitting down with a glass of red wine in hand.

'Eww, you're too smart, see ya!' she said as she ran off to another unsuspecting victim.

'Kids today, you can't live with them.' Ivy said to Raphael, behind his big armchair.

'I know. I am courting one of them as well.' Raphael sighed and sipped his wine.

'Which one?' Ivy asked

'That one in the black dress' he said, nodding to his left where the lobby was, and to Amy, deeply submersed in conversation with a boy equivilant to her age.

'What are you? A paedophile!?' Ivy stumbled a bit

'No, a foster father' he laughed a bit

'Oh… you had me worried for a second' Ivy recovered herself. 'Do you mind if I accompany you?'

'I'd be glad to. I'm glad someone has the intellectual capacity to understand a word I say nowadays' Raphael welcomed Ivy to sit opposite him.

As all this was going on in the quiet corner of the Gala, the other side was a bit more 'ravealicious' as Yun-Seong was doing some fancy breakdancing in the middle of the dance floor, and even Voldo had a bit of a go, freaking people out with his insane flexability.

'My boobs are sooooo heavy, will you grab them for me?' Tira said, pouting and thrusting her chesticles at Cervantes who was enjoying a shot of Whisky at the bar.

'I think you have the wrong man' Cervantes replied

'Come ON! I go to the oldest guy in the room and even he doesn't want to do me' Tira said, her mood changing to Gloomy

'Listen, wench, I have seen many a girl trying to charm a man into their chambers for a jolly Rodger, even I was once that fickle. I know how to get a man' Cervantes replied again, calmly while sipping his drink

'Oh really? You like men you dirty old perv?' the Gloomy Tira retaliated

'Trust someone like you to think of me as a gay, so naïve. Listen, I will get you a man, and if not, well, it's probably the way you smell' Cervantes downed his drink and turned towards Tira

'Really!? Thank you mister pirate!' Tira's mood shifted as she gave Cervantes a big hug

'Don't mention it… seriously, don't'

The gala was running smoothly and as Algol hoped, many came. But we shift the story now to the parlour rooms, with a fancy bar unlike the one near the dance hall and where Nightmare was talking to Seong Mi-Na.

'So, where is this friend of yours?' Nightmare enquired

'He is somewhere near here, I don't think he'd be interested in downing drinks mind you' Seong Mi-Na answered

'Ah well, he's missing out on some fabulous cosmopolitans' Nightmare sipped his suave drink.

'You know, for the epitome of all evil, you're not that bad of a guy to talk too' Seong Mi-Na stated

'Ah, this is more my 'people' mode. I normally turn into a blood thirsty maniac when souls are involved. How I love me some souls!' Nightmare said gleefully

'But we are all souls, so why aren't you a blood thirsty maniac now?' a small pause was at the end of Seong Mi-Na's statement

'Well… it's a complex thing. I can't really eat souls while there are hundreds of witnesses around can I?' Nightmare explained, Seong Mi-Na just nodded and sipped her drink.

_Will Astaroth and Zasalamel destroy the party?_

_Will Cervantes get Tira the guy of her dreams?_

_What will become of Raphael and Ivy's conversation?_

_Who is Seong Mi-Na's Guest?_

_Will Nightmare stop being really, really camp?_

_Has Steve the Guard survived Astaroth's axe? (Yes, he and Pierre continued their relationship and got married a year later)_

_All will be revealed if I can be arsed…_


	3. The Event Continues

'Did you bring the stuff, Zasalamel?' Astaroth said as they wandered away from the lobby into a less populated arrangement.

'Yes, why would I leave it' Zasalamel patted a briefcase by his side which was hidden under his cream coloured robe

'Well, as my mummy always said, better safe then sorry' Astaroth pointed out

'Since when did you have a Mother?' Zasalamel questioned

'I can have dreams you know! I'm not all artificial!' Astaroth cried out as they wandered away

Meanwhile, as Astaroth and Zasalamel wandered off, Tira eyed her next target.

'He's pretty!' she mentioned as she almost ran towards him, Cervantes' hand however blocked her course

'Have you thought about what are you going to say to him?' Cervantes quipped, his eyes on the man

'Umm… spank my heiny?' Tira smiled at Cervantes

'No you shrew! He'll think you're a nutjob!' Cervantes paused for a second to look at Tira 'I mean a bigger nutjob' he said as his retrieved his arm back to his side 'How about a simple 'Hello' to start' Cervantes waved his hand towards the man as Tira walked the path he had pointed.

'Hello' Tira said, without her usual tenacity and verbal spontaneous combustion.

'Um, hello there' the man said. Tira paused suddenly, without words to say. She looked towards Cervantes who mouthed what she should say. She lip read him as:

'What is your name?' Tira asked

'Galen Marek' the man said politely, 'and you?'

'Umm… Uhh…' Tira desperately turned back to Cervantes who mouthed something to her. She lip read him as:

'Can you spread your gravy all over my soft tender pidgeons?' she asked him politely. Galen just paused in what seemed like being confused.

'OK, I'm ready now' said a woman who linked arms with the man.

'Who are you?' Tira on the brink of changing moods

'I am Cassandra, and you are little girl?'

'Little… Girl…?' Tira clenched her teeth as her mood quickly changed

'I'll take her away, sorry if she was any trouble' Cervantes guided Tira away

'He had a girlfriend, so that's why it didn't work…' Tira crossed her arms in annoyance

'Maybe it's because you said something about gravy when you were supposed to say 'Where are you from?'' Cervantes opened up a cistern of Whiskey and had a swig.

Meanwhile, in another corner of the Gala, where Nightmare and Seong Mi-Na were enjoying polite banter, a table opposite them was where two men both sat. One, Nathanial 'Rock' Adams, and a hooded man who was Seong Mi-Na's guest. Another man in formal attire was standing between them both.

'Normal rules: Whoever passes out first is the loser' the man said. It was a drinking contest between the two.

'Me and Bangoo always had games like this in the forest' Rock said, raising his glass to a light to inspect it.

'Oh really?' The man in the hooded cloak replied

'Oh yes, it was rather fun, until the local brewery shut down, but apparently another one is opening soon'

'Oh really?' The man in the hooded cloak replied

'But still, the old one had a problem. It caused me unbearable flatulence which killed 53 oxen and some sheep'

'Oh really?' The man in the hooded cloak replied

'Ah well, drink up, I assume you like Scotch? It was my option' Rock said, raising his glass to the hooded man before downing it

'Oh, Really!' The man in the hooded cloak replied as he downed his

As the drinking contest went on, Yun-Seong was sitting on his own, bored out of his mind after dancing.

'What's the matter?' Talim asked as she walked by

'This party blows' Yun-Seong said bluntly

'What? How can it blow!' said a mysterious voice from behind

'Well, there is nothing to do, and its all slow songs now, no dance type ones' Yun-Seong sighed

'Just because there are no rave songs now?' the voice said 'You have got to be kidding me!' the mysterious voice revealed itself to be Algol.

'It is not supposed to be a party anyway, it's a Gala, if you were expecting some weird drug infused mess up then you shouldn't have come' Talim stated

'Well said, little girl' Algol petted Talim

'Little girl? You think I'm just a kid? The winds think I've grown up mature' Talim huffed

'Hmm, I guess your stature should not be judged' Algol answered

'I'll show you I'm not little' Talim said, grabbing onto Algols hand and planting a passionate kiss onto his lips. Algol then reaffirmed himself and walked off, just saying 'carry on'.

'Whoa… What in the name of Jacob's salted crackers was THAT all about!?' Yun-Seong was frozen at the edge of his seat

'What? I like older men' Talim said, smiling and skipping off

'Damn, I need some Aspirin' Yun-Seong slumped back in his seat in a state of shock.

Outside, in a garden specially made for the Gala event, a man was playing the Mandolin (Basically a 16th century guitar for those ill-educated types). It was Maxi, trying to charm any woman that came past. Not to say that his playing was not bad, but his charming skills were less then average.

'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together' he sang towards a rather bemused Ivy.

'Please, you aren't worth my time' she talked back

'Oh, feisty aren't we? Maybe you need a lesson in love by Grand Master Sex-ay!' he said, attempting a difficult Mandolin solo in his attempts.

'Use your best line on me, see if I can be taught by 'Grand Master Sexy'' Ivy talked back.

'Nice legs, what time do they open?' Maxi smiled, as if it was a form of Shakespearean love poetry. Ivy just laughed. Little beknownst to Maxi, another man was approaching beside him. He snatched his Mandolin away from him.

'I think it's time you went away, maybe the brothel is still open' the man said, cheekily

'Now this man I like' Ivy quipped

'The name is Raphael, and I shall be stealing your spotlight'

'Alright, let's see what you got' Maxi smiled, as if he could not be defeated.

Raphael played a fast, soft solo as he approached Ivy, and softly eased into song. The song went a little like this:

'I'd believe in anything were it not for you  
Showing me by just existing only this is true  
I love you, I love you without question, I love you'

Not only did Ivy fall for his charm, a crowd of girls (and some boys) had crowded, swooning and applauding at the end of the song. He then handed Maxi back his instrument.

'Yeah, but I know I'm better in bed' was all Maxi could retaliate with.

_Who will win the Drinking Contest?_

_What is in Zasalamel's case?_

_How can anyone find Algol attractive?_

_Why does the hooded man keep on saying 'Oh Really?'?_

_What song was Raphael singing? (Without Question by Elton John)_

_All shall be revealed in the next chapter, which I PROMISE will be longer that usual, it seems that I keep getting lazier with this thing which is not good. Thanks for all the kind praise anyway, much obliged._


	4. The Event Ends

Rock raised his eyebrow as he watched the hooded man down his 15th glass of alcohol, matching his attempt. The bottle was finished as they both decided to call it a draw.

'You sure know how to handle your drink, you're an outstanding human'

'Who said I was human?' The hooded man revealed that he had a head of a huge white owl

'Hmm, but yet you have the figure of a man' Rock mentioned, perhaps being the only person who wasn't shocked by his strange cranium.

'Well, it's a long story… names Olcadan, and I'll buy the next round' Olcadan announced

'I'm Rock, I'll be drinking your next round' he smiled and shook his hand.

Meanwhile an angry pirate and a horny teenager were out of luck.

'I give up…' Cervantes facepalmed

'But you promised!' Tira suddenly shifted moods

'Yeah, well you're an idiot, I'm sorry but that's the way it is' Cervantes got up and walked away.

'I'm not an idiot, you pathetic wretch!' Tira got up and slapped Cervantes across the back. He didn't flinch, but just stopped momentarily before turning around grinning.

'I gots me a cunning plan…' Cervantes grabbed Tira's arm and ran off into the crowd.

'What are you doing, you annoying beard-o!' Tira exclaimed

'Wait… Beard-o? That some sorta hairy cereal or something? Anyway, I'm looking for someone for you' Cervantes said, scanning the room.

'Really?' Tira said, with a spark of life to her voice.

'Um…' Cervantes tried to keep her gloomy for the sake of his plan.

While the Pirate and the Manic Depressive wandered the lobby, Talim was stalking Algol.

'Algol, did my kiss… mean anything?' asked Talim

'I'd prefer not to say' Algol mentioned

'Oh come on! I'm not that ugly, and I really like you' Talim yelled

Little known to her, Yun-Seong was tracing behind her humming the song 'Mrs. Robinson'.

'He's not THAT old!' Talim groaned

'Well, I'm as old as time itself' Algol mentioned dramatically

'What are you, like, 34?' Talim asked, Algol shook his head and walk-hovered away.

'Jesus loves you more then you will know' Yun-Seong said

'Shush, He's just so…' Talim sighed and skipped off.

'Whoa Ho Ho…'Yun-Seong just slouched on what he has claimed as 'his chair'.

Meanwhile, we trace back to the hooded sythe wielder and the 7 foot golem. Zasalamel had just opened a case full of…

'Explosives! Oh boy, oh boy!' Astaroth clapped his hands in glee.

'Quiet, Rocky, we got to do this just right, one false move, we go boom' Zasalamel sorted the explosives out'

'But I don't wanna go boom! It'll stain my new clothes' Astaroth skrieked

'Then don't go boom…' Zasalamel sighed and continued setting the explosives up.

'What the… BOOM!' Astaroth laughed with glee as Zasalamel ignored him to do his work, planting them at the bottom of the tower.

'The leaning Tower of Pisa will be nothing compared to what these babies are going to do to this one.' Zasalamel kissed a stick of Dynamite

'Zasalamel and TNT sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I… uh… First comes...'

'Sometimes I think if I put my ear to your skull, I'd hear the ocean' Interrupted Zasalamel as he sighed and placed the explosive with the others.

Meanwhile, in the Batcave… I mean the Tower… Yoshimitsu was sitting, cross legged, near the disco area.

'You seem rather lonely' a woman said behind an umbrella

'A warrior is ne'er lonely, nor is he pleased with the company one keeps' Yoshimitsu said, staying still

'Why don't you loosen up a little, dance, y'know, why come to a place like this and not do anything?' she asked

'Gatherings are often pleasurable on occasions, and I never dance' Yoshimitsu said, still frozen in his place

'Let me guess, bad dancer?' the woman asked again

'Let us just say it be a bit wooden' Yoshimitsu mobilized his arms to roll up the sleeve of a wooden arm

'Hm, interesting' the woman said, examining the arm

'Doth thou not flee at the sight at anatomy so artificial? Thoust be either made of steel or just drunk' Yoshimitsu mentioned

'I've seen worse' she said raising her umbrella and retracting it

'Let me guess, thoust would like to boogie woogie' Yoshimitsu said

'On earth, we call it dancing' she said as she lent out her hand

'What are you offering?' Yoshimitsu asked. The woman looked puzzled. 'Your hand, it is positioned in a way of offering'

'I just want to help you up' the woman said

'No need, fair maiden' Yoshimitsu said calmly. He immediately whipped out his sword and rotated it

'Whoa! If you don't wanna…' the woman was paused as Yoshimitsu lifted off the ground by flight.

'Thoust underestimates ones power' Yoshimitsu withdrew his sword

'Well, never mind your tricks and…' the woman was interrupted

'Show me your moves!' shouted the hired DJ, DJ Falcon. A circle of people started and Yoshimitsu joined it.

'Well, you got your big chance' the woman said

'But, thoust name?' Yoshimitsu asked

'Setsuka' she said as she forced Yoshimitsu into the empty circle.

In the meantime (since I can't be arsed writing about dance moves for a page and a half), Maxi was outside, moping to himself on a bench.

'What's the matter?' asked Kilik, who was walking past

'I can't get a girl, I just haven't got the…'

'Sanity? Smarts? Smell? Supercalifragilisticexpialidociousness?' Kilik asked

'I was going to say Charm' Maxi sighed

'Well, there has got to be a desperate girl out there' Kilik said

'Really? Wait, what?'

'Well, I saw a perfect girl in there for you, pretty sexy as dense as a brick' Kilik patted Maxi on the back

'Great! I mean… wait, what now?' Maxi said, but Kilik had already got up and left

As everyone was enjoying the festivities, they did not know what Algol had in store for them. He climbed to the top of the staircase so he could reach everyone.

'Ladies and Gentlemen and Lizardman' he began. 'I thank you all for joining me in this Grand Gala event. It has certainly gone over a treat. And of course, as we reach the closing hours of the event, I come upon you all to witness, a big surprise' Algol boomed as all the people gathered below him. 'We shall…' Algol tried to finish, but the floor vibrated, ending whatever other people had been doing, including Yoshimitsu, who was so close to breakin' down.

'What did I tell you about the explosives?' Zasalamel said to Astaroth.

'Something about BOOM!' Astaroth jumped around with glee

'No boom!' Zasalamel said, but Astaroth didn't listen…

'What the…' BOOM!

The explosives exploded (I'd be surprised if they did anything else), but there was no damage to anything, then, somehow, as if by coincidence, everybody went outside to witness… fireworks.

'Wait… NO! Drat, double drat and triple drat!' Zasalamel yelled 'No body enjoys the boom!'

'Boom!?' Astaroth ran head first into the rest of the fireworks, creating the unlit fuses to light with the lit fuses

'Sometimes, I think you were created without intelligence'

'Is that a good thing?' Astaroth asked, but Zasalamel shook his head and lay down, defeated.

The fireworks were going off very well, despite there not actually being a fireworks display planned. Everyone had crowded around to watch the spectical. Two of those were was the pairing of Galen Marek and Cassandra Alexandra.

'Wow, I never thought there would be fireworks' Cassandra said

'Yes…' Galen said, but looking towards the ground

'Wh… what is it?' Cassandra asked

'Look… a daisy' he said pointing towards the lone flower

'There are all these fireworks and you want to talk about a daisy?' she asked, confused

'It's not the daisy I'm talking about, it's what it symbolizes. It's the start of spring, and that symbolizes life, perhaps it's time for me to start a new life' Galen picked up the Daisy and examined it.

'So, you're saying that you want to start over?' Cassandra asked

'Yes… I've never seen things so beautiful before. The People, the sky, the fireworks and… perhaps most of all… you' Galen said, turning to Cassandra

'…buh?' Cassandra said

'I want this night to be special, since it may be the only night we share together' Galen said, holding Cassandra's hands gently

'Please…' Cassandra felt a loss of breath '…don't say that' Cassandra, who had been relatively calm throughout finally expressed her true feelings by wrapping her arms around Galen.

'What I do afterwards is for destiny to decide… you shouldn't let yourself be chained by what you think destiny should be, you should just let it happen.' Galen hugged against Cassandra as they watched the fireworks in each others arms.

As the fireworks were going on, Amy tugged at her fathers folded arms as he looked up.

'Yes, my sweet?' Raphael asked

'I want to go home now, I don't like loud noises…' Amy said shyly

'OK then, take the key and let yourself in, I'll be in when the fireworks are over.'

Amy skipped off home as Raphael remained.

'Well, looks like you're all alone now' said someone who whispered in his ear.

'Ivy... glad to see you remembered me' Raphael smiled without looking back

'Well, I thought it would be the other way round, with you being perhaps the most charming man in the whole of this pool of the damned.' Ivy linked her arms with the folded arms of Raphael. Surprisingly, Raphael didn't budge her away.

'You do realise that if we stay this way, you're going to have the night of your life ahead of you' Raphael said, smarmily

'I'll look forward to that' Ivy whispered into his ear cheekily, as she pecked Raphael on the cheek. Followed by a kiss on the lips, then… well, lets say there were tongues.

Slowly as the fireworks reached its climax, everyone soon departed. Leaving a few guests and Algol, who seemed depressed.

'What's the matter hot buns?' Talim sweetly said

'It was a good Gala and all, but I didn't arrange fireworks.'

'What was the big surprise then.'

'A cake… it's going to go to waste' Algol sighed

'Cake!?' Yun-Seong sprung into action

'Yes, it's back inside'

Yun-Seong darted out to see a 10 foot cake staring him in the face.

'Oh lord…' Yun-Seong almost dived straight into an orgy of icing and sponge, one of which Astaroth piledrived into.

'See, not all bad, and besides, I've got a surprise for you' Talim said, beckoning Algol around the corner… I'll leave it to you to imagine what happens next.

'Tira? Tira!' Nightmare called out, trying to find his lost companion. Maxi was seen, running away from something, and following him was Tira.

'You CRAZY!' Maxi shouted as he sprinted off. Tira huffed her way out of the Gala and outside where Nightmare was.

'Shush, we're going home' Tira said violently.

'…Kay' Nightmare tried not to laugh.

Where was Cervantes though? He had actually settled by the still functioning bar drinking his Rum again.

'The party's over, why are you still here?' said Setsuka, who joined him

'Alcohol washes away my memories' Cervantes said, swigging the rum

'Hm, well, you got a point' Setsuka said, ordering a beer

'I thought you were more of a Cocktail person' Cervantes said

'I'm not a wuss, I can handle my booze' she said, swigging her beer.

'It's been a long night…'

_Where will Galen Marek go?_

_Will Tira ever get lucky?_

_Why is Raphael so god damn awesome?_

_Will there be an actual conclusion to this story? (Yes)_

_Find out in the next and final chapter of 'The Gala'_

_NOTE FROM MUNCHIE: Hey there, this is my Christmas Present to all the fans of the series so far. School brings me down a lot and this is just me persevering and enjoying what I do, so please; do take to heart that I am busy outside of the FanFiction world. I finally got in some parings (If you didn't see them, you must not know what pairings are) and these are parings I personally like, so don't slam me with 'OMFG DEY R NT GUD TOGEVA!' or 'RaphaelxCassandra plz' because I wanted these people to be together, if you want RaphxCass then by all means make your own FanFiction with them. I personally hate the paring of RaphxCass, so I'm using that as an example._

_Merry Christmas and a Happy Munch Year! _


	5. The Aftermath

The aftermath of the party was plenty some, what happened to our happy party people? Well, I'm sure you all remember Tira and Nightmare. The next day, Nightmare was riding her on the embarrassment the party was on Tira's behalf.

'…oh, and who was the guy who ran away from you?' Nightmare laughed

'Shut up you idiot!' she grimaced

The two had congregated at the breakfast table as they were eating a bowl of 'Munch-o's

'Hehe, I had a wonderful time, I just gossiped and gabbled all day, and my hips didn't suffer' Nightmare boasted

'Well, that's mostly because your hips are pure energy' Tira groaned

'But still, I could eat those prawns all night' he said as he continued to shovel cereal in him.

Tira decided she had enough of nightmare and stormed outside into the street. She wandered into a public park where she walked slowly. A fat guy eating Nachos was sitting on a bench when she passed.

'You seem down' said the portly customer

'What's it too ya?' she snapped

'Well, you know what solves my bad mood, eatin'' said Tubs

'So I can see' she sighed

'Here, have my nacho's' Chubby Funster said, handing her the tray. She thought of rejecting it but was hungry after only half a bowl of Munch-o's so she took them. The fat man then took out a hot dog wedged within his cleavage. She continued wandering the park, slowly munching on her Nacho's when she spotted a tall boy sitting on a bench, book in hand. She sat down next to him on the bench. The boy had short brown hair and a casual look of the time, about 6 foot and the same age as Tira.

'You seem deppressed' the boy said, eyes still fixated on the book.

'It's been a rough day' she said, running her hands through her hair in stress

'So you want to comfort of strangers?' he asked

'Well, I just sat here, is that such a crime?' she asked back

'Nope' the boy said. Tira's mood shifted from her gloomy mood to her happy mood instantly.

'Man… if only these Nacho's were as tasty as you' she said alluringly

'…buh?' the boy raised an eyebrow, looking at Tira.

'Want some of my Nacho's?' she asked, somehow alluringly still. The boy just looked confused. 'I know you want some of my Nachos…' she said, edging closer to the boy. 'I got one for you… right here' she said, putting a Nacho within her teeth. The boy remained in a confused state, eyebrow raised higher. Tira put a hand gently around his head and edged his head closer and closer to hers. He put his teeth on the Nacho and dragged it out and took a tiny bite from it as he retreated his head slowly.

'Yeah, that's it baby, eat it' she said, strangely sexily. 'Eat it real good…' she said as the boy just took tiny bites from the Nacho. 'If you like the appetizer, you're going to love the main course…' she said, edging closer to the boys face. The boy remained where he was.

'What in the blue hell are you doing?' he asked simply. Tira switched moods instantaneously

'So, you refuse to get lucky?' She growled

'Who said that?' the boy said

'You did when you shunned me you pathetic cur' she stood up angrily and turned away. The boy snapped up, dropped his book and made her turn around, locking his lips with hers. Normally, the boy would drop down dead from Tira's kiss because of its poisonous ability to destroy souls, but for some reason, he didn't go down, he just concentrated as she fell for him like a greased up deaf guy on a wax floor.

'But… how…' Tira tried to catch her breath

'Souls are galvanised by a thing called love, you should learn to do that'

Suddenly, an aura surrounded Tira, it wasn't the same kind like when she snaps within moods, it's was on which shifted her into a different mood, as if her soul had been fixed by love (MM: Yup, love is that powerful, readers) and she just slunk in a sombre embrace.

'The names Xander, and don't you forget it' he said as he walked back to his bench.

'I'll be back, you promise to stay here?' Tira said, calmly

'Promise' he said, kissing two of his fingers and planting them on Tira's cheek. She walked off and Xander sat down on the bench.

'So, did you like it?' a man asked behind him.

'Yeah… she's a keeper' Xander smiled

'And about my fee, bucko?' the man held out an arm near Xander

'Here… it's worth every penny' Xander planted a bag of gold on the palm of his hand.

'I always keep to me promises' he said to himself as he walked away 'It may have took my cabin boy, but Cervantes de Leon never gives up…'

'Yun-Seong?' said a voice in the now empty tower. 'Yun-Seong!?'

'Wha…?' groaned a voice as a head rose from a demolished cake

'It's time to go' the voice said reaching a hand.

'So, how did it go with Algol… y'know, with the…' Yun-Seong groaned as he stagerd.

'Oh, he was nothing special. But I met this cute son of a gun outside though, he's my next target' she laughed as she skipped off outside. Yun-Seong followed her as he heard a hovering sound.

'What's that sound?' he asked to the open air.

'Oh, that's…' Talim tried to say, but flames rose from the air as…

'Yoshimitsu!' said a man jumping out the flames.

'You ready to go stud?' Talim linked arm and wood.

'Anytime, my lady' he said as they walked off.

'Damn… what was in that cake!?' Yun-seong stumbled off into the bright mid-day sun.

Perhaps the most heart-wrenching and sad couples were Galen Marek and Cassandra Alexandra. Galen Marek said he would leave, and he kept his promise. Near the end of the Gala, Cassandra looked for Galen, but he was nowhere to be seen, he just dissaperred. He just left with a daisy and a note in her pocket. It read 'I will never forget you…'

A week later, Cassandra was arguing with Sophitia again.

'Why don't you let go?' Sophitia reasoned

'Never! I loved him more than anything and all you do is say it didn't matter' Cassandra cried through tears of pain

'You seem to let go of your past boyfriends in about 2 hours, why is this guy so special?'

'He cared… he admitted his love for me above fireworks, he never called me 'hot' or 'sexy', he called be beautiful. And most of all he meant it.' Cassandra said, almost collapsing from pain.

'He's just one night…'

'And it only took one night Sophitia! It only took one night…' she said, shielding her face and running away, sobbing into the forest. She stumbled her way into the forest. She saw the tree which Galen had carved and hugged it, as if it was him. Tears ran down as she just ran down the labrynth of trees to a lake where she sought solitude on a rock and sat there, arms folded and her head buried.

'I can feel your pain' said the gruff voice of a man behind her.

'No you can't, you butthole!' she stammered

'Hmpth, I have felt it before…' the man walked near to her. 'What is your name'

'Cassandra…' she said, head rising slightly so her voice can be audible, but still facing downwards.

'Cassandra… such a pretty name' the man said.

'Just go away you dirty perve' she said, shuffling to the other side of the rock.

'I was planning to be romantic…' the man sighed

'Wha… What the hell!?' Cassandra drew out her weapon and launched off the rock.

'So be it' the mans eyes were blindfolded and it covered most of his facial features, as Cassandra found out.

'Why are you blinded' she asked firmly, still in attack stance.

'You don't need sight to be powerful' the man said 'strike me'

Cassandra lept into the air, expecting a clean slice, but the man dodged the vertical attack as Cassandra's sword missed it's target.

'Hm, you like to fight' the man said.

'What's it too yah?' Cassandra said, back to her old sassy attitude.

'Strike me down' the man said, arms raised.

Cassandra decided to take out her anger and stab the man. The man grabbed her sword with a grip, yet the grip was not touching the blade.

'Wha… what the…'

'You know, that's what I like about you' the man's voice changed as he undid his blindfold. 'You're always ready'

'Galen!' Cassandra threw away her weapon and speared Galen to the ground with a flurry of passion and emotion.

'Never leave me again' Cassandra's tears began to flow.

'I won't…' Galen whispered deeply into her ear. 'On one condition…'

'Wh… what is it?' Cassandra said, propelling herself with her arms on top of Galen.

'…Be my bride' he asked. Cassandra almost threw herself onto Galen.

'…yes… I want to be Cassandra Marek…'

'Heh, has a ring to it' Galen smiled as they… *ahem* 'Congregated'.

'Morning, handsome' said Ivy, stroking her fingers down the chest of Raphael who was sleeping beside.

'Mor… wait, your still here?' Raphael said, generally flabbergasted.

'Of course, you said that we were meant to be together last night, and I believed you' she smiled and kissed Raphaels cheek.

'What sort of hooch was I drinking last night!?' Raphael thought to himself.

'Want some breakfast?' she asked Raphael

'Um… yes?' he hesitantly said

'OK then' Ivy said, rising out of bed, semi-nude with her top half on full display.

'Maybe this won't be so bad…' Raphael said to bottle of Pinot Noir on his bedside table.

_What happened to Zasalamel and Astaroth? (They got married for some reason)_

_And what of the others? (They didn't have an interesting enough plot line)_

_Will there be sequels based on these pairings? (Probably, probably not)_

_Is Munchie the greatest awesome person of all time? (Yes)_

_So goes the semi-thrilling conclusion of THE GALA._


End file.
